Nerd Love
by Livelaughlovingeveryone2
Summary: A day a night can change anything. From a kiss to who knows what.
1. Chapter 1

Joeys POV

We were at the intergalactic council of ridgewood high or ICOR. The meeting was ending. I got the courage to ask Aubrey to go out to dinner. "Yeah of course" She said. We went out to a Italian place, we had cappuccinos and had pappardelle. We went to my place after. Mom was to busy with Liv and Maddie to notice me at all. Parker was hanging out with Reggie so we wouldn't have a problem. We watched Space Battles and had popcorn. We stayed up all night talking about comic books. "What is your favorite issue of robat" She asks "32 Revenge of the Crazy cat" I reply "Cool My favorite is 47 Robat VS. Superhuman smasher" she replies. We look at the clock at notice it's 4:27. "We better get sleep I guess" She says yawning. She turns over and after she falls asleep I wrap my arm around her. She partly smiles. I wake up and It's 8:24 Saturday I decide I'm going to go to get her a coffee at Starbacks.

Aubrey's POV

"Joey, Joey" someone says poking me. I just turn over. "Joooey" He screams. I try to ignore him. I assume it's his younger brother Parker. He whines to his mom. She comes in "Joey your younger brother is talking to you" I jump out "WHAT" I say ticked off. "Your not Joey" Parker says. I'm so glad Karen left. I walk downstairs. "Hi" she says. "Hi, agh I would have preferred to sleep in, and do you know where Joey is I woke up and he wasn't there" I say in a state of question. Joey walks through the door "I got you coffee" We says. We go back up to his room. " Your brother kept poking me Doesn't he know space." "No he doesn't sadly. " Joey said back. I leaned in closer. I put my head on his shoulder. He. Awkwardly put his arm around my waist and looked at my eyes. I decided to go for a kiss. I've never kissed before so I was kinda scared. It was Joey so I assumed he never kissed a girl before. I listen. I leaned in and put my lips on his, I put my hand in his hair and he put his hand around my waist. It was magical. After we kissed we talked really awkwardly. Yeah, ummm, hi, times a hundred. Even though we have been dating for 4 months now it was nice to finally have a first kiss.

Joeys POV

I have no idea what just happened. I never kissed a girl and never imagined it. I'm in shock and both of us have no Idea what just happened. I felt like the whole world stopped and everything that mattered besides her was gone. "Joey, will your parents let you be gone for the weekend" Aubrey said. "Maybe, eitheeeeer way what do you have planned?" I ask " Chicago comic expo" I thought I'd be fun it you went with me" she said "Sure I say"


	2. Chapter 2

Aubrey's POV

I walked home and stopped at the gas station to get a soda. "Where the heck were you" my mom and dad questioned. "No where" I said. I didn't care and why would I. "Where were you" my dad asked sternly. "Just with a friend" I said. "With a guy?" My dad asked. "Yeah, but whatever" I said. "Whatever? Young lady it is a huge deal I haven't even met him" he said. "Good thing" I whispered. "I can hear that" he says. "Do you want me to invite him over" I said annoyed. "Yes I do actually" he said sternly. I walked into my room and called Joey. " Hey umm my parents would love to meet you, could you come over like this after noon." I asked. "Sure be right over in ten minutes" he said. "Okay dad you can meet him, He will be over in like 10 minutes." I yelled. Aghhhhhhhhh my parents why, why are they so nosy. I waited 12 minutes for Joey to come. I let my dad answer the door. Why? I don't know. "So your the guy who thinks he's good enough for my daughter" He said sternly giving that stone stern glare. I ran down the stairs. "Daad" I said. "So hi Joey this is my dad Terrance and my mom Emma" I said awkwardly "Hiii" Joey said. "Joey let's go in my room and don't worry dad we'll leave the door open" I said darting to my room. I kept to my word and left the door open. "Okay so about the Expo, next Sunday I have a car so yeah can you pay for the hotel room 3 night" I whispered. "Sure are wee really going through with this" Joey questioned as he whispered. "Yeah of course we are gotta get away, On Friday after school we'll leave and arrive there a night before and then stay there for the two days for the event, we'll leave at 5:00 on the last day which we have off from school, we won't be late" I whispered. "Awesome, you put a bunch of thought into this" he whispered impressed at my brilliant planning. "What are you whispering about" my dad asked. "Stuff" I said "Comic stuff" Joey said. My dad just left or pretended to as he stood outside the door.

Joey's POV

I couldn't talk to Aubrey so I just left. I could talk to her at school tomorrow so no big deal. I walked home and my mom was cooking dinner. Parker came out of his tunnels the one under the kitchen stairs. "Hey so I Found a family of raccoons living in my tunnels" Parker said. "Yea whatever" I said. The only thought on my mind was CCE16. Liv and Maddie walked down the stairs they were going to the basketball game along with my dad. "Hey dad before you leave can I ask you something" I asked. "Sure son" he said. "Why do you hate all of Liv and muddies boyfriends" I asked. "I don't know I just do why" he replied "Well Aubrey's dad hates me and I wonder why" I said "Can't tell you anything" dad said. I sighed then walked away I texted Aubrey who's dad is upset at her or something I don't know why we didn't do anything. From what I know though dads look at nothing as innocent. I waited for Thursday to come around IGCOR had a meeting where we and Aubrey made the plans official. We didn't ask either of our parents so hopefully they don't call us. I went home I asked a very vague question " Hi mom is it okay if I hang out with a friend this weekend" I said "Sure honey don't see why you can't" mom said. I didn't tell her I'd be 4 hours and 250 miles away from home. I ran upstairs to the bro cave Parker was in there I didn't really care though. I stuffed my Robat costume on there (for cosplay) and 3 outfits I put my toothbrush in too. "Watcha doin'" Parker asked. "Packing stuff for this weekend" I said trying to not sound nervous. I zipped up the bag and pushed it under the bed. "Okay" Parker said.


	3. Chapter 3

Audrey's POV

I woke up it was Friday I packed last night and put my bag in the car. I drove to school. So excited I'm pretty sure I can drive other people around It's only been 4 months since I got my license so eek. It was a normal day at school I was a little on edge since I didn't ask my parents, but I found a traveloge. I tricked my parents into booking so yay. There may be issues, but I know people. After school was out I waited for Joey outside of the school. We said hi and stuff then got in the car. "So exited for CCE" I said. "Same, how did you even get a hotel booked?" Joey asked. "I know people and it's average so it's not the nicest, but who cares I read reviews online no bed bugs!" I said. The car ride was about 4 hours. We arrived at the sorta cruddy hotel. A teenager was working there so he didn't care. We went up to our room and plopped down on the bed. We sorta stared at each other our legs were asleep. I just started laughing out of how ridiculous we were being. It was around 7:00 so we decided we probably needed to get some dinner at some point.

Joey's POV

We hopped in the car and Aubrey drove us to this place Lou's we heard a ton of good things about there deep dish pizza. We got there and waited. After we finally got a seat we ordered a deep dish pizza extra cheese, butter crust with sausage and garlic. We had to wait because it's Friday night and they have good pizza apparently. We're here because it's near our hotel. We talked about how exciting tomorrow was going to be. We talked about the women of Marval and the cosplay. We started talking about stupid stuff like cats and Ideals of paradise. Our food came and we are. After dinner it was 10ish. We went back to the hotel room. I slid the key card into the lock that opened the door. I turned on the tv and put it on channel 35 which was cartoons it only has 60 channels it's this News or sports. Not to mention the first 10 channels are shopping channels. When Aubrey walked out of the bathroom I'm not going to lie she looked beautiful. She was wearing this small blue night gown that made it hard to look away. She sat next to me "yay CCE tomorrow only a few hours away, I'm excited you?" She asked. I was caught up in how beautiful she is "Yeah I am" I said faintly. We laid in bed. "I was kinda hoping you know" she stumbled on. "What do I know" I asked in a sorta joking tone.

Aubrey's POV

I never thought we would be the couple to have sex. Joey certainly wouldn't ask for it so that left it on me. I stumbled on. I decided the easiest way after tripping over my words for an hour would be to just come on. I didn't think about any of the risks there was STD's and we didn't have protection. I guess there's unplanned pregnancy, but I didn't care enough.

About 30 minutes later.

I have no Idea what just happened it was awkward, but was awesome. We just laid staring at each other. I look at the TV then I just start laughing mostly about how ridiculous we are and the fact that we're at hotel and that just happened.

Joey's POV

I sorta laugh too. Mostly because she's laughing. I loo over at the TV that show about The guy with his family is on the one with the cable guy. I just stare at the ceiling I'm tired I have like no energy. I just close my eyes and go to sleep.

I wake up a part of me knows last night was real mostly how Aubrey looks. I go into the bathroom and get ready take a shower, comb my hair it's about 6:00 AM. It's now 7:30 I wake Aubrey up. "Huh what" she says. She gets up She gets ready and we head out to breakfast. We're now driving to CCE. We arrive and find parking. We are about to walk in.


	4. Chapter 4

Aubrey's POV

We walked into the Chicago Comic Expo. There were panels and people signing and selling stuff. It was overwhelming. It smelled like B.O. and there were many people dressed as their favorite character. I was Lady Gabido the hidden princess fighting in disguise. Joey was Robat a man with technology with enabled him bat abilities, saving the city by night. There was the woman of Marval and DF comic displays and signings. There was a couple actors from superhero movies and a director.

Joeys POV

It was like heaven on earth. Me a Aubrey had fun. The last night I was at the hotel my mom tried to facegab me and I hit the puck up button instead of mute. "Where the heck are you" She asked "In A cruddy hotel in Illinois" I replied. Aubrey walked out of the bathroom. "Okay where in Illinois" she asks "Chicago Illinois" I say. "So your in Chicago at a bad hotel with Aubrey, my real question is why" she says. "CCE the Chicago comic Expo I'll be home tomorrow" I said. It was awkward and mom was upset at me. I hung up and me and Aubrey went to Quartio Ristorante. It was great. Aubrey drove and I just sat there like a lump listening to the pop radio. After the 10th time No! Was pretty annoying. Aubrey dropped me off and I walked inside. I was hoping to sneak up to my room. Things never go smoothly and mom stopped me. "Enjoy the comic expo sweetie" she said ticked off. "Yes mother" I said. "Well next time be honest, I'm not upset just a little disappointed that you didn't ask or tell Th truth immediately" She stated. I just nodded my head and went upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Aubrey's POV

It's been a week since CCE. I laid in my bed it was 1:00 in the morning and my eyes would not close. I just though about it more and more worrying myself about something I couldn't stop. My aunt always says don't worry in the night and leave that for the day so I tried to roll over and sleep. I couldn't sleep so I turned on the TV to the home shopping net or aka channel 1 of TW's cable systems. They were selling antique coins and every quarter all 53. I switched it to N. Jr. Because it's slightly more boring. I switched back to channel one tossing and turning. What if I have a STD I don't want to die I can't die I'm too young to die. I curled up in a ball and listen to them talk about coins for sale. I wish I could talk about it, but my mom and dad will just freak out. I walked to the fridge and grabbed a ginger ale. Around 2:20ish I fell asleep. I woke up I still am so scared and have no idea what to do. I went over to joeys locker he was there. "Can I talk to you after school" I said "Suure" he said. I waited for school to be done I'm not saying I hate school, but we got a love hate thing going on. I talked to Joey about being scared and how I though I was going to die. We both agreed that caught up in the moment us weren't the sharpest tools in the shed. I went home and we texted I listen to music I love Meghan and Katy, but I like stuff like led zeppelin too. We went to school for a week and nothing happened. I got a A- on my history report and an A on my math test only 2 wrong. In retrospect I should have asked Joey to help me with this stuff. I was having cramps all day and no blood came out so in my head I was like what the heck is going on. I went by a Right Aid pharmacy and got pregnancy tests. It's the worst that can be happening. Why not I repeated as I walked to the Isle. The lady looked at me weirdly and I just shrugged it off. I thought the worst which hurt a lot inside. I read the instructions. 1. Put stick in urine. 2. Wait 5 minutes. It seemed simple enough. As I did it my heart became ten million pounds. I watched as the second ticker on my watch counted the seconds. 1 minute, 3 minutes, finally 5 I look. The stick has two lines on it that means pregnant. I just break down into tears I just immediately collapse on the floor of the bathroom. I looked in the mirror I find it funny when I look like a hot mess, but I was too sad. I couldn't tell anyone, but I had to since my mom was knocking on the door. I unlocked it. "Honey what's the matter" she says putting her arm around my shoulder. I hold up the stick. She all the sudden becomes mad yelling then gets my dad he yells and even though my mom was mad my dad was so pissed off. He kicks me out of the house my mom tries to stop him, but some how he always wins these fights. I drive over to the Rooney household. Karen answers the door. I still look awful I'm crying and collapsed barley having the strength to stand. I just plop down on the couch and start crying again. "Your a psychologist right" I ask sobbing. "Yes dear" she replies. "I just got kicked out of my parents house, I'll have to live in my car now or something" I say brawling my eyes out. "Why" she asks in a comforting voice. "I don't want to talk about it" I say. Joey, Pete and Parker get home. Joey immediately comes over and whispers in my ear "what's wrong" "I'll show you" I say. We walk up to the "bro cave" and sit down. "What is it" he says. I stumble with my words any the look on his face says he's worried. The easiest way was just to pull the stick out of my purse. I pull it out and set it on his lap. "Look at the stick" I faintly say. He looks at it and just is paralyzed. "Well...umm" he spits out. "I got kicked out of my house today for this tiny ten dollar stick. Will you stay with me. My dad said not to date that I'd get pregnant and the guy will leave, please don't leave me I stared to cry again at this point my eyes hurt. "I'll stay, I love you and we'll have a beautiful family it doesn't matter what you parents say" He says hugging me. Parker walks in and I stuff the test back into my bag. I'm pretty sure he wasn't listening so hopefully we're good.


	6. Chapter 6

Joeys POV

I just found out my girlfriend is pregnant and homeless. I walk down to see mom. "Did Aubrey tell you her parents kicked her out" I ask. "Yes, but she wouldn't tell me why" mom said. "Can Aubrey stay with us" I ask. "Well ah sure, but where will she sleep" Mom asks. "We'll figure it out" I said. I ask Aubrey if she wants to stay with us she hugs me and says really. She could sleep in the bean bag chair or with me. I thought about what our family would be like would we have a little girl or a little boy and other stuff like that. Aubrey was devastated by this. She would have to carry a human inside of her for 9 months and her parents wouldn't support her. We never wanted any of this to happen, but now we'll deal with it. "Do you think we should tell your family?" Aubrey asked. "Hopefully they won't freak out since they aren't yours" I said. "Don't you think they'll be upset with you?" Aubrey asked. "Yes, but not as mad ask yours" I say. "Do you think that that night was worth it, I thought about STD's and stuff not a baby!" Aubrey said. We just sighed. "I'm here with you, I'll stay with you no matter what because I love you" I say wrapping my arm around Aubrey. Aubrey and I walked downstairs feet trembling, heart racing. We sat down "Mom there's something Aubrey and I need to tell you" I say barely choking the last words out of my mouth. Aubrey sat there like a rock "Do you want to know why I got kicked out?" Aubrey asked. "Yes dear" My mom said. Aubrey kinda sat there staring at the wall. "You can tell me I won't tell this, is a safe place I won't judge" My mom said. "Promise" Aubrey asks. "Promise" My mom says. "Karen it's more of a need to show thing" Aubrey says. She pulls out the pregnancy test in a plastic bag. "I'mmmm I'mmmmm Ummm" Aubrey stutters. "Safe place right Karen" Aubrey says. "Are you mad at us mom?" I ask. "No just a little disappointed in both of you, You carelessly had sex and now you have a baby if this test is right." My mom says. "Because of it my dad kicked me out of his house I still have my health insurance card so hopefully I can got to an appointment to see if I am really pregnant" Aubrey says.

We walk upstairs. We just ruined our lives. Hopefully that test will be wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

Aubrey's POV

Two days ago I found out I was pregnant. That's what the test said at least. I went back to school today and it felt like there were staring eyes even though there weren't. I feel nauseous and it's hard to focus. I'be gotten 0 sleep and when I do sleep I have nightmares.

Joey's POV

A two days ago my girl friend told me she was pregnant. I was unfocused during my advanced math class. I only got an A- because I spent all class with my mind racing. I just hope the test is wrong. I'm a comic book hero who is childish not ready to be a dad. If it was true then well I'd have to prepare. We would have a Monday meeting of the intergalactic council of ridgewood high after my robotics class. Robotics class ended and I walked down the hall to the IGCOR. "I am king Artie, We shall bring this meeting to order." Artie said. Everyone kinda just sat there with our costumes on. I had my arm around Aubrey the whole time. I can't tell if she's upset with me her parents or all of us. After the meeting we went to my house. "Aubrey I'm sorry are you upset with me?" I ask. "Ha no of course not, we were both being dumb, I'm most upset with my parents they're are supposed to be there for me, and the kicked me out" she said crying. Her phone started ringing. "Hello...okay...WHAT?...bye" she started to cry. "What's wrong Aubrey" I ask. She sniffs "My dad is well in the hospital barely alive he was drinking and driving and crashed into a house" She said crying. "He might not live he's on LS right now, with a failing liver and a broken rib." She said taking deep breaths. "You'll be fine" I say regretting saying that .2 seconds later. Aubrey sniffs I know I'll Be what about him though" Aubrey says while tears fall down her face. "I don't know if I should be sad he has always been a bad dad drinking and gambling his money away, He kicked me out and hit my mother too, should I be sad? She asks. "That's your opinion not mine, I have no idea what you're going through so unless you seriously want my opinion I'm better off letting you decide" I say hugging her. "What's the matter" Liv says as she's walking down the stairs. "Her dad is in the hospital" I say faintly. "Oh... Um... Why?" Liv says slightly puzzled. "We was drinking and we hit a house an and and whyyyyyy" Aubrey cried out. Liv and me tried to comfort her. She was scared and confused. There is some amount of love she had for her father, but also a lot of disrespect. He never cared for her, but she kinda has to love him. After about 2 hours she got over it. We kept telling her to think of the bad things he's done and after she came to a realization she got over it in 39ish minutes. Aubrey had other stuff on her chest we didn't want to tell anyone else for now of for as long as it can be a secret. A huge part of me is embarrassed and I feel like an idiot. I tried to not let it show though.


	8. Chapter 8

Aubrey's POV

It's been 4 days since I sorta found out I was pregnant. The weekend was over Time to go back to school. I found myself hungry and nauseated eating, eating and then blah. I went to the nurse and she let me sit there for 30 minutes. I got to miss chemistry which is a good thing since if I'm pregnant I shouldn't be playing with chemicals. I sat in the dark nurses office eating and eating. I don't know why It's like the hunger never ends. I ended up staying in there for lunch since I didn't want to eat anything that could be harmful. At the ten minute mark of lunch Joey came in to see me. I hugged him and then threw up on him. "OMG I am so sorry I feel really awful" I said. "No, no it's okay" he said trying to wipe as much puke off his shirt. "Do you want to go home?" The school nurse asked. "I can't" I said. "Why not" she said. "I got kicked out on Friday" I said. "oh umm You can stay here, but I don't know if you want to, also where have you been staying." The SN Miss Tomson said. With Joey and Karen's house I didn't want to sleep in my car" I said ashamed. "Why do you get kicked out?" Miss Tomson asked. "My dad was drunk I think he tried to hit me and I ran and he said DON'T COME BACK!" I replied in fear. "There is a reason why, but I'm too ashamed of myself" I said. I started to cry I felt stupid, ashamed and sick. The nurse let me stay in her office the rest of the day I felt so sick. I thought to myself in 4 weeks I can have an appointment that's like a month.

Joeys POV

School ended I pick Aubrey up from the nurse even though I'm not supposed to drive around other people I kinda had no choice. We missed a meeting of IGCOR. I let Aubrey lay down and put a vomit bowl next to her. "Can you get me chocolate, pleease" Aubrey asked. I took a deep breath "sure" I replied. I got her some chocolate she ate that She just wanted way too many sweet things cupcakes, brownies, cantaloupe, and I could go on and on. At one point she asked for durian and put ketchup on it. I gagged how could you even eat that. Liv and Maddie got home from her basketball game. Maddie walked by the brocave and looked in. "Why are you putting ketchup on fruit" she asked. "Because it tastes good" she said. "I think she has the flu so I'm just letting her do what she wants" I said. Maddie walked in it made me nervous since I knew I was lying. "I have no idea what your eating and why, but I hope you feel better" Maddie said. "Thanks I don't know though" She said. "What do you mean?" Maddie asked. "Are you good at keeping secrets" Aubrey asked Maddie. "Sure" she said. "I was originally going to tell everyone this in like 4 weeks, but I think I'm pregnant, Don't hate me" Aubrey said squeamish. "Why would I care anyway? It's probably dad or mom that will freak" Maddie said snorting at the end. "Karen already knows she played the disappointment card folded the anger card" Aubrey said. "Oh eek we all know she's mad" Maddie said. "Don't make this any worse I might already be a teen mom Joey just turned 16 I will turn 16 in a month" Aubrey said. "Secrets sad I don't tell people many things unlike Liv" Maddie said in a comforting voice. Liv's band the dream got signed. That meant that Aubrey would preform with them in the studio. She plays the tambourine and does backup vocals and writes. She was probably worried about being a bad image since its teenagers who listen to her music. "Are you still going to preform with the dream" I asked. "Maybe I can't decided a lot of mixed emotions" she said. "I don't care either way" I say. She sits there sighing. "We'll get through this" I reassure her.


	9. Chapter 9

Joey's POV

Parker was just getting home. He walked up to the Brocave. "How was Evan's" Aubrey asked. "Fine, but his parents freak me out" Parker said. "Me and Aubrey have something to tell you" I said. "Okayyya" Parker said. "How would you feel about being a uncle" Me and Aubrey said. "what do you mean" Parker said. "Well I'm pregnant and I've told everyone, but you, mostly because you weren't here last night" Aubrey said. "Don't tell anyone yet though please" I said. "Wow I guess" Parker said. Parker walked away.

Aubrey's POV

I went through my bag. I found my costume. I tried it on I couldn't get it on so have I really gained that much weight. I haven't been exercising lately. I should probably go on walks. "Do you want to go on a walk, not because I like exercise, but because I have gained soooo much weight" I said. "Sure" Joey said. We went outside to take a walk. I forgot how walking felt tiring. Yesterday was a half day now we have today off teacher meetings or something. I felt nauseous. After an hour I threw up on the side walk. I was embarrassed, but I couldn't help it. "Are you okay" Joey asked. "Yeah, I'm fine sorta need to go home and sit on the couch" I said. We walked back. Joey's parents were gone because of that teacher meeting thing. We sat on the couch and watched Space battles 5 (kingdom strikes back) I ate a ton of ice cream.

2 weeks went by and I Was now 6 weeks pregnant I wouldn't go in to get my ultrasound for 2 weeks. Pregnant it sounded like nails on a chalkboard. School was nothing I had to stop going to IGCOR because I couldn't fit in my costume. Even though I was only 6 weeks It looked like I was showing a bit. Joey gave up going to IGCOR for me. Now we just sit at home and watch movies. I don't do chemistry class anymore so not as much to worry about. April break was coming up soon. Then I'd be eight weeks. School was nothing much no one knew I was pregnant so yay. I had a baby bump already and when people asked I just said I gained 20 pounds. I really did now I'm 122. My ultrasound appointment was coming up this week. I waited a few days. I drove us over and we sat and waited. Everyone looked at us weirdly. I got the vibe that I'm way to young to be pregnant. Most of the women looked in their late twenties and early thirties I was 15 in a month I'd be 16. May 17th to be exact. "Aubrey Banfield" the doctor said. This was my first appointment that was just for an ultrasound so that's exciting. "Okay so lay down on the bed and I'll put some gel on and we're going to do an ultrasound." The doctor said. "Okay" I said. After about 4 minutes the doctor said "oh" "Is something wrong with my baby." I asked. "No there is nothing wrong with them, your going to have quadruplets!" The doctor said. I wanted to hide and never come out. I started to cry. I didn't know If I'd live they might have to do a C section. We walked out of the appointment I was crying. All the moms just stared at me I knew I was young. I'd just have to deal with it. At least I'd graduate before the babies was born both of us. We drove home. "How is the baby doing" Karen asked. "Fine the babies are fine" I said. Joey had no comment he was probably in shock who wouldn't be I was too. "Babies?" Karen asked. "Four of them" I said. I started to cry. I can't stop crying it's no reason I am I just am. "It's okay you'll be fine" Karen said. I sniffed "Thanks it's so overwhelming I find myself crying and yelling all the time and and and I don't mean to I just do" I said. "Thank you Karen" I said. Joey hugged me. "Do you think I should've known that %10 to get pregnant and that this well this is super unlikely" I said. "Don't beat yourself up its my fault mostly too" Joey said. "Is funny how much I'm already showing" I said.


	10. Chapter 10

Joeys POV

It's been 9 weeks since Aubrey found she was pregnant. A week ago we found out we are having Quads. I think it's way too much to take in. Aubrey is showing a lot now. There is now a bump. I think people know Aubrey is pregnant. Probably why my social life is worse that normal. (If I had one to start with) I hope my children will love me. In 5 weeks we can tell if their girls or boys or both! It's exciting for me since I can't wait for my family. I still have my scholarships so I can go to collage in game design. I hope our children will be intelligent and start school early and progress fast. A part of me hopes their not all girls or boys. Aubrey always asks if I still love her and I do very much. She forgets I love her for who she is and not what she looks like. Its April vacation now. We went to see a movie. We also looked at the baby section when we went shopping. Since we both love cats were going to make their cribs big cat themed. With the print and color and a little stuffed animal of the big cat. When we're older we are so getting a cat. In a week we'll find out the gender which is exciting. Aubrey is having many mood swings she starts crying then yelling then back to crying. I wonder if I'll be a good parent. What if our children are sporty we have no idea on that territory. We just hope for 2 of each gender. Many parents complain about watching children's TV and movies. We are geeks people who enjoy comics and video games. The appointment came. Aubrey stills find it awkward to go I do to we feel misplaced. We went in the doctor did the ultrasound. They were all female. "Wow" I said. "Yeah wow" Aubrey said. The doctor also told us that there were 2 sets of identical twins. All girls wow. After this we went to lunch. Aubrey got fries and ended up mixing bbq and mayo together with relish. It ended up looking like barf. We went out and got 4 wooden cribs and Paint. The lady checking us out at the register looked at us really weirdly. Like everyone else. I went home and spray painted the base color and did the designs. One crib had tiger stripes, one had snow leopard spots, one had black Jaguar spots the other had cheetah spots. Even though the baby wouldn't come in 27 weeks we wanted to have everything ready. We put them in the basement for now. At the end of the week we thought about their names. We ended up writing many (57) names down. The ones we liked were, Veta, Shannon, Bernadette, and Ria. We thought of which one would go in each crib too and a bunch of other stupid stuff. Aubrey was a 1/3 done with her pregnancy now. The babies were estimated to come on the 24th of September so we would both be able to take care of them (both of us have enough credits to graduate this year) We would have a beautiful family. I hope Aubrey see's the light after the storm since she started puking every where now. Everyone asks us stupid things especially me like "why did you get her pregnant" "why were you so stupid" I just ignore it. I may not have any friends besides Aubrey, but hopefully my family will like me. We decided to stay away from advice and books because there filled with bad advice. She it's 12 weeks now and her bump is huge. She hates walking and I usually have to massage her feet. The bump looks like a normal baby ready to come out now. It's now June and we get out of school next week.


	11. Deleted Parts and Authors note

Hi this is a authors note and deleted parts.

Hi so the story is about their whole life not just their pregnancy. I started to right this since there was a lack of shipping Joey with cannon characters.

This is when Joey meets Aubrey's parents, this was going to be a whole chapter, but It lagged flare. Not Canon to the story

Joey's POV

I got got a call from Aubrey to come over. Her parents wanted to make sure I was good enough which I understand after seeing how hard my parents have been on Liv and Maddie's boyfriends. I was 2 minutes late because something. Aubrey's dad answered the door. "So your the guy who thinks he's good enough for my daughter" her dad said sternly. Aubrey cam out of her room and introduced me to them. (Terrance and Emma) me and Aubrey sit on the couch. Her dad asks me some questions which I couldn't even think about answering. The first was why are you dating my daughter. "Because I am" I say trembling in my head. "Have you though or have had sex with her" He asks. "No of course not" I say. "What was she doing over at your house" He says stern. "Watching movies and talking about comics like robat" I say. "You're lying to my face" He says. "You're lying to your own face" I say regretting that like the second it came out of my mouth. I knew her dad was going to hate me. No matter what I did it was just a evolutionary feature. Smell, Age, and social class were huge things parents look at according to science. Her mom Emma seemed lovely. Terrance would control her though. You could tell. Aubrey pulled me into her room. We didn't close the door just so her parents knew we weren't doing anything. We talked about CCE. Before I left we did kiss and her dad was all upset about nothing. I texted her from home. Her parents well her dad was so on my back. I went to her house the day after. Aubrey wasn't home her dad was which made me worried. I asked him the simple question "why don't you like me" "because my daughter is my little girl I know what goes on in guys brains she could get hurt or pregnant or with a disease and I never could forgive myself for not shielding her from this" Terrence said. That made a lot of sense, but look at me do I look like the guy who'd hurt a girl. "Promise that would never happen" Terrence said in a strong voice giving me the glare. "Sure" I said.

This is a part I cut out because it was too long and since I cut the meeting parents thing out it didn't make sense. Not canon to the story.

Aubrey's POV

I look down I screwed up. I wanted something and got it along with a bi product. Two lines a pink test. Earlier I went down to the drug store to pick up a pregnancy test and I got glares. Now I see why I got glares. What I did was not worth it. If this wasn't correct I'd have a life, but these ones always come out right haven't seen a bad review yet. Two lines that means pregnant that means a baby is growing inside of my multiplying its cells by the minute. I start to cry. My dad opens the door I'm not ready for this. It's night and he drinks so this is living a nightmare. "What's wrong" he says. He looks down at my lap. His race turned red. "When I see him I'm going to kill him" my dad says stomping and pacing around. "Why it's my fault too" I say sniveling. "Why" he said. "Beaches it's done and we were being stupid" I said. "Why Get the Fucking Heck out of my house if your old enough to do those things geta housea car ajob" He says partly slurring his words. I grab my bag the one that still I haven't unpack from CCE and get in my car. I drive over to tell Joey which would be the best thing to do. I get there and Karen is home. I just collapse on the couch crying. I tell her I got kicked out of my house because my dad was drunk. I failed to mention like 89% of why my dad was mad. Joey walked in he noticed I was crying and walked over and sat down next to me. "I got a call from your dad yelling at me for breaking a promise, what did I do to hurt you" He says. We walk up to his room I stutter with my words I have the test in my bag. I pull it out. His face like goes pale. "I'm so sorry" he says. "It's both our fault so 50-50" I say. "Are going going to stay my dad said the guy can walk out and leave that's why he didn't want me dating" I say. "Of course I am staying I love you this doesn't change that, we both can be parents." Joey says. He does that thing where he strokes my hair I like it I have no idea why. "I'm shattered just trying to pick up my million pieces" I say. "I'm sorry that you have to go through this because of me" He says. "I got kicked out of my house because of this, do you think I could stay here" I ask. "I know it's a ton to ask" I say. "I'll am my mom" Joey says. He walks downstairs and I hear him talking to his mom. "You can stay, but you have to be respectful and follow the house rules." Joey says. I hug him "yay I didn't want to be homeless and pregnant" I say. I'd probably sleep with Joey or in that beanbag chair. I felt slightly better now.

Okay guys I deleted this chapter, but I thought I'd post it anyway. I simplified it just so the story wouldn't drag. Let's call this 6 and a 1/4 mostly this is the real dissuasion with Karen. I took this out because I liked the final one better. Also because I thought it didn't match up to Karen's personality. This is not canon to the story.

Aubrey's POV

Me and Joey walked down the stairs. I was crying and collapsed. I would have to tell her. I sat down at the table Karen was cooking something. "There's something me and Aubrey need to tell you" Joey says hacking the words up. "Want to know why I got kicked out" I sternly say. Karen reassured me it was a safe place. I stuttered as it feels like I can't speak. I pull out the pregnancy test from my bag. "Oh" Karen says. "Are you sure it's yours" Karen asks. "Yes I'm sure I don't have sex with just any guy "I say being offended by Karen's statement. I looked over at Joey who was also offended by that. "Wow you two out of all the people well are you ashamed" Karen said. I just start crying more. "I have no idea who wanted it or if it was mutual, Joey You should of kept it in your pants and Aubrey just keep your legs shut" Karen said frustrating. "Are you going to kick me out" I asked. "No, but just think guys, your in advanced classes and graduating high school early, yet you have sex and are becoming teen parents" Karen says sighing after every sentence. "sorry mom" Joey says. "Yeah I didn't raise you to be stupid and foolish" Karen said. There was a huge pause. "You were both irresponsible and you now know the consequences, I know you knew them before, but now you have to live with your consequences" Karen said. "You aren't going to make me put it up for adoption right" I ask. "No, It's your child" Karen says. We walk away and both of us are trying to pick our shattered pieces from the ground.

I deleted this part of chapter 9 because it seemed to drag the story down. This is from Aubrey's POV then Joey's POV. So this is her waiting in the waiting room This is canon but not important to the story

Aubrey's POV

I walk in about everyone is 30+ just from their looks. I get many glares. Many of these moms planned their pregnancy. I just took a test and life changed. It was my parents decision to kick me out so now they won't see their grand kid. They gave me some paperwork to fill out. It was stuff like my name how long I have found out I was pregnant notes symptoms and stuff like that. The moms judgmental looks scared me. More then the glares I got in the hall for being a geek. They were all in their thirties everything planned all worked out. Their husbands and fiancé were with them you could tell by the ring. Me I was a pregnant teenager. I looked at my little bump already showing. Joey was feeling the whole glare thing too instead of just the moms the dads glared at him too. We felt misplaced. All these adults us children. I looked to see if there were any magazines that weren't parenting magazines. We decided we would steer away from those since they offer bad advice. It felt awful being judged for this. I was trying to fight tears. I was 15 going in for an ultrasound. I couldn't fit into my clothing anymore so I wore this hoodie everyday. The seats were uncomfortable and the glares made a minute feel like an hour. "Do feel these glares" I whisper into Joeys ear. "I do I get the vibe we're way to young to be here" he whispers back. "Ha ha yeah me too, but we are" I reply whispering. I just rested my head on his shoulder. "Why are these people so against this" I whisper as a rhetorical question. "Well people have babies in their 30's were teenagers you turn 16 in a few weeks so yeah, these people think we're irresponsible because we had sex and now your pregnant" Joey whispers. "It was a rhetorical question" I whisper back. "Aubrey Banfield" the doctor calls and I walk in.

Joeys POV

We walk in many parents give us glares especially me. They probably are thinking their to young, irresponsible, stupid, dumb, they had sex for fun and this serves em right. I knew I was way too young to be a dad. To a beautiful baby. They could of been surprised since I look like a geek and Aubrey well looks pretty, but I love her for her personality and kindness not her looks. Irresponsible like nails on a chalkboard screeching. I feel horrible I have to put Aubrey through this. They gave Aubrey some paper work she blushed embarrassed at the honest answers she gave. The magazines are all bad parenting advice ones. I still look up and see glares. These people have never seen a pregnant teenager before have they. I think silently taking deep breaths. I could never say sorry enough to Aubrey for this. We made a decision to keep the baby because we really want this child. You ruined your lives I hear a pregnant lady next to me say. I shrugged it off. I can see Aubrey fighting back tears I know how much she hates being judged. She moves over to my ear "do you feel the glares" she whispers. "I do, I get the vibe we're way to young to be here" I reply whispering. "Ha ha me to, but we are" Aubrey whispers into my ear. "Why are people so against this" Aubrey whispers. "People have babies in their 30's were teenagers you turn 16 in a few weeks, so yeah, these people think we're irresponsible and we had sex and now your pregnant" I say ashamed. "It was a rhetorical question" Aubrey whispers. She puts her head on my shoulders. The doctor soon yells her name and we follow her down the hallway to an exam room. I just think of the fact that I'm only a month older then Aubrey not very much. We walk in Aubrey sits on the exam table? I sit in the chair. The doctor comes in. "Wow 15 your young to be pregnant." The woman says. I blush because I'm embarrassed. The lady asks Aubrey to lay down. They put this gel on her stomach. "This is so uncomfortable, my bladder just wants to explode" Aubrey says. I stand next to her and hold her hand. "I'm going to guess your the dad" the doctor says. I just nod I don't know how to respond. They move the transducer around trying to scan every area. They press the transducer right in the middle of her stomach which makes Aubrey leak. She was embarrassed. For a fact she was probably not the first one to do that since they ask you to drink 64oz of water an hour before you appointment. "Oh" the doctor says. "is their something wrong with my baby" Aubrey says starting to cry because she is thinking the worse. "No there is nothing wrong with them" the doctor says. "Them?" I say. "Them? Are they Twins?" Aubrey asks. "No quads" the doctor says. Aubrey started to cry. "It's okay" I said. "No no it's not how are we going to afford them" Aubrey says. "We'll find a way" I say. Both of us were young we would both graduate before the babies come. I was tongue tied. "How is the baby doing?" My mom asked. "Their fine" Aubrey says. "Their, so theirs two" My mom asks. "Four of them" Aubrey collapses shattered. I hugged Aubrey and stroked her hair. Aubrey talked with my mom apologizing. Aubrey asked me some questions me I was just trying to answer back. "It's funny how much I'm already showing" Aubrey says. "Yeah, you'll show fast" I say hoping that she wouldn't take offense. "I have four baby humans growing inside of me" Aubrey says. "Yes" I whisper. "We'll be a mom and a dad" Aubrey said. "And have a beautiful family" I say. "I'm worried what about life" Aubrey says "What about it" I say. "The babies and money and jobs and time" Aubrey says. "No matter what we'll fight though and figure it out I say."


	12. Authors Note

_Note:_

 _I will be going through and redoing the story especially the last few chapters-Mostly because I want to make it more realistic (I mean as realistic as a fanfic for a show on the Disney channel can be lol)_

 _Expect me to do some deleting and rewriting of some of the chapters._

 _Thanks for reading and enjoy-LiveLaughLovingEveryone_ _ **2**_


End file.
